


An Oddity

by VanessaWolfsbane



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, daddy!Bats, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfsbane/pseuds/VanessaWolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The League notices some odd behavior from Batman around the time that a certain Boy Wonder shows up, but Batman is an oddity, so no one questions it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Oddity

Batman was an oddity. People accepted it. No one defended it, and no one questioned it.

No one questioned it when he would abruptly stiffen, stand and leave in the middle of meetings, returning several minutes later and resuming the meeting as if nothing happened.

No one questioned it when he began missing meetings with no excuse, never offering an explanation.

No one questioned it when he installed extra safety features to the Watchtower security system, the Javelin, the comm. links, and his many gadgets.

Not even when a nine year old boy began swinging across his city wearing a brightly colored leotard and a domino mask.

Not when he was found skimming over papers covered with fractions and equations printed in large, messy handwriting.

Or when he began texting during monitor duty.

No one questioned it when he began purchasing a candy bar from the vending machine before he left every night, though no one ever saw him eat it.

No one questioned it when the seat directly to Batman's right began being left empty. On the first day it happened, Barry tried to sit there, but the force of Batman's glare propelled him to his feet and he sped off, returning with a spare seat which he planted firmly at Superman's side. The seat to Batman's right was never touched again.

No one questioned it. Batman never explained it.

Batman was an oddity. People accepted it. No one defended it, and no one questioned it.

Once again, the 7 founding members sat at the conference table with 8 chairs, preparing to start their weekly meeting. Just as Superman stood to address the group, Batman's head snapped up and swiveled to the door, his eyes narrowing. He pressed a button on his belt and the door slid open. A young boy dressed in all black and a domino mask tumbled in, straightening up and smiling sheepishly at the heroes before him. His eyes finally rested on Batman, his smile turning to a grimace. He hung his head and clasped his hands behind his back, obviously awaiting a punishment of some sort.

"Robin," Batman said simply. Robin's head snapped up and his eyes widened behind the mask. Batman stood and approached the boy with measured steps. When he reached Robin's side, he placed a hand on his shoulder and turned to face the League. "Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern." Batman nodded at each in turn as he introduced the boy to the team. He then led his shocked sidekick to the seat at his right hand side and they sat. "Continue, Superman."

Batman was an oddity. People accepted it. No one defended it, and no one questioned it.


End file.
